


His

by clintbartonswife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Kidnapping, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dark bucky barnes, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: After the fall of the Potomac, Bucky’s confused. Without a mission he has no purpose - until he sees you.He knew you were his, he recognised you.His scrambled brain had latched on to you, your kind face screaming at him with a certain familiarity that he hadn’t felt since seeing the blond – Steve – at the Potomac.The only difference is that you were attainable. Safe. His.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TW: dark themes including kidnapping, stalking. Mentions of past torture.  
> Possible non/dub con in later chapters - I will change the warnings if this is added

The Asset smirked as he spread the newest photographs across the table, shirking his jacket off of his shoulders as he examined them.  
You were beautiful.  
He knew you were his, he recognised you. His scrambled brain had latched on to you, your kind face screaming at him with a certain familiarity that he hadn’t felt since seeing the blond – Steve – at the Potomac. The only difference is that you were attainable. Safe. _His_.  
It had been easy to follow you, your schedule predictable. Perfect – like you. It was a shame that you seemed to have a liking for the man that visited you every now and then, he’d be dead in a few hours. The Asset sighed, it was rather a shame that he’d have to die – he wasn’t aware of the rules after all - but he couldn’t keep his hands to himself and that just couldn’t be tolerated.   
The Asset leaned back in his chair, finger brushing over the image of your cheek, humming along to the record that filled his tiny apartment with tinny music. His eyes drifted to the packed bag in the corner of the room, his smirk widening into a full smile at the idea of what was to come.  
As the single came to it’s end, the Asset stood up from his chair, beginning to dress for his newest mission. His voice sliced through the shrill tune, low and cracked with misuse.  
“But tonight you belong to me. Just to little old me”


	2. Chapter 2

You let out a sigh as you collapsed onto the sofa, kicking your heels off of your aching feet. Work had been kicking your ass lately, what with the Potomac going to shit and SHIELD falling apart, everyone wanted to know what the government was doing to stop it.   
Office hours had been seemingly never-ending, the only break you got was when George, your neighbour, came over to have some beers in the evening. The headaches in the morning were a bitch, but the alcohol seemed to be the only thing stopping you from going insane. Was that healthy? Probably not, but you never let it get too out of hand.  
It was as you were staring at the bottle of beers wistfully that you heard a thump on the wall that separated yours and George’s apartment.  
“You good George?” you called, knowing he should be able to hear you through the thin walls. Frowning slightly at the lack of response, you went to call him, fingers hovering over his contact when a creak from inside your bedroom made you pause.  
Unexplained tendrils of fear seemed to grip your heart as you waited, for what you weren’t sure. It was only after a minute of silence that you shook off the foreboding feeling, forcing yourself off of the sofa and towards the noise. You’d probably just left the window open again - it wouldn’t be the first time.  
The moment the bedroom door closed behind you, you knew something was wrong. A cold hand clamped over your mouth almost immediately, muffling the scream that escaped your mouth as your eyes widened in terror.  
“Got you” a breathy voice whispered, hot air hitting your right ear, only to be wrenched away and replaced with a heavy hit.  
Then nothing.

Pain.   
A groan ripped through you with the sudden awareness of the throbbing in your head, eyes seemingly glued shut with the heaviness of it all.  
Your hearing came back first.   
A slow jazz seemed to seep through the floorboards above you, the distorted noise only seeming to put you on edge more. Other than that, there was silence. No clues as to where you could be.   
The smell of dampness tickled your nose as you started to become more aware. A basement. That was your best guess.  
Thick corded rope bound your hands to the arm rests of the hard wooden seat, only tightly enough to hold you in place, not enough to restrict blood flow. That sent your mind racing - horror stories you overheard in the office flooding your mind. They obviously wanted you alive and unharmed, hence the generously loose knots, so perhaps human trafficking? Slavery?  
A shiver ran down your spine at the thought, forcing yourself instead to think of becoming fully conscious. By the time you finally pried your eyes open wide enough to register your surroundings you were aware of another presence in the room, you body tensing in fear.  
Slow, calculated footsteps echoed behind you, walking around your left side until they were stood directly in front of you, their hulking frame taking up most of your sightline.  
They stopped, crouching down so you could see their face, a smirk half-hidden behind scraggly brown hair.  
“Mornin’ doll”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re just as I imagined you”   
You could feel his eyes scanning your body, methodically checking every part of you that he could see.   
“What the fuck” you breathed, eyes widening as you took in the man in front of you, his face inspiring a certain kind of familiarity that the fuzziness in your head just didn’t seem to let through.   
He tutted, lifting a finger to brush against your lips gently, “Respectful ladies don’t swear”  
You went to speak again, anger starting to build beneath your skin. As if sensing this, the gentle finger was replaced with a harsh grip on your chin, preventing you from opening your mouth.  
“Now, now doll” he said, a disciplinary lilt to his voice, “What did I just say”  
Your breath caught as your eyes widened, recognition rushing through you.   
The face of the Winter Soldier stared back at you.  
The man your division in government was searching for, with multiple charges of war crimes, assassinations and kidnappings.  
HYDRA’s asset. The man with the metal arm.  
Sensing your change in demeanour, he smirked - a cold, calculating expression that only served to further solidify your fear.  
“I know you may not believe me” he said, voice airily calming, “but I’m not going to hurt you… not badly anyway. I protect what’s mine”  
He stared at you for a few more seconds before releasing his grip on your chin, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he watched you sorely move your jaw to alleviate the dull pain.  
“The real question is, are you going to be a good girl for me?”  
He paused, looking at you expectantly.  
With a shaky breath, you cleared your throat, “Why me?”  
He huffed, the smirk never fading from his face, “didn’t you hear me doll? You’re mine. I knew it from the moment I saw you”  
You flinched as he crowded into your space, warm breath hitting the side of your cheek, “Answer the question”  
“People will come looking for me” you said instead, voice quivering slightly, “George will realise I’m missing - he’ll tell someone”  
A mirthless chuckle against your ear made you shiver, “Oh honey. George is dead - and you’ve used up the last of my patience”  
Standing back with a grin, he extracted a needle swiftly from his pocket and jabbed it in the side of your neck, your whole body instantly going lax.  
“It would really do you a lot of favours to just behave” he sighed, crouching down in front of you, his figure becoming blurry as your eyes began to flutter closed, “We’ve got all the time in the world”

The next time you woke, you knew you were in a different room.  
The hardness of the chair had been replaced with softness - a mattress perhaps? - though the bonds were still tied around your wrists. It smelt better as well, the unceasing damp gone, along with the chill that would seep into your bones.  
“I know you’re awake”  
The deep voice came from your left, and you struggled to open your eyes, not wanting to be left in the dark with your kidnapper right next to you.  
“That’s it - good girl”  
You could hear the smile in his voice, seemingly proud of you abandoning the pretence of sleep. Trying to ignore him, you fought against the heaviness of your eyelids, wincing as the barrage of bright light stung your eyes.  
“See?” he said, leering towards you, “wasn’t that hard was it doll?”  
You felt the frown on your face before you could try and school your expression, thoughts still running slow from whatever you’d been injected with.  
“nuh-uh, we don’t want you developing frown lines” he smiled, the expression looking wrong on his face, all sharp angles and shark-like glee as he reached out to smooth between your eyebrows, “it would be a crime to mar such a pretty face”  
You decided to glare at him instead, your mouth still feeling as if it was stuffed with cotton wool. That just seemed to amuse him, a small laugh escaping him as he leaned back in his chair.   
“You can keep looking at me like that but it won’t change anything. No one’s coming for you sweetheart. If I were you I’d be glad that I’m being kind to you”  
“Kidnapping is kind?”  
“Compared to what I normally do? Yes. Yes it is”  
You swallowed uneasily, not wanting to ask. Seeing this, he chuckled again, before gesturing to the room.  
“I’m guessing you find this accommodation nicer than the basement?” he said, the rhetorical nature of the question clear in his tone, “You see, I want your time with me to be pleasant for both of us. It’s certainly not my intention to scare or harm you…” he trailed off, biting his lip before leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees as he clasped his hands together in front of himself, “but I will if you keep testing my patience. Is that understood?”  
You gave a sharp nod, clenching your teeth against the words you wished you could say.  
“I’ll let you off with a warning for your behaviour today” he continued, a mocking tone slipping into his speech, “It was your first day after all, you didn’t know the rules”  
He then fixed you with a loaded gaze, the question hanging heavily in the air. Barely withholding a sigh, you rose to the bait.  
“What are the rules?”  
The predatory grin returned, his head tilting to the side slightly as he began.  
“You do as I say and you don’t get hurt. You look after yourself and you wont be punished. And if I ever find you’ve tried to escape? Or you break one of those very simple rules?” He scoffed, eyes narrowing, “Then I will have to punish you”


End file.
